Solve this with Me
by cjstardust
Summary: What might have happened if Veronica and Logan found the hidden camera together? *Also posted on AO3


"I can't take that I hurt you when all I want to do is to protect you," Logan kissed Veronica.

"I want you to trust me," he continued, sincerely.

"I do trust you," she smiled.

She leaned down to kiss him, and his hands slid from her hips to her back, pulling her closer before pulling back. "I don't know about you but I could use a refreshment about now," Logan said. She smiled at him, thankful for the break. She felt so close to him in this moment, but her feelings for him were overwhelming. She knew this could quickly get out of hand.

Veronica got off Logan's lap, and watched him go to the air vent at the wall. She watched him loosen the screws.

"You learned that from Lilly!" she said with a smile.

"Lilly learned it from me," he grinned. Logan got a key from the vent and went to the liquor cabinet. When the cabinet opened, it revealed a plethora of high-end liquors. Logan winked at her.

"Pick your poison," he said, gesturing to the selection.

Veronica took a deep, cleansing breath, and realized all she really wanted was to be back in his arms. She was thankful for the break he had known she needed, but she didn't need anything to drink. "You know," Veronica said, getting up from the bed and walking toward Logan, "I think, right now, all I want is you," sliding her hands up his arms to link her fingers behind his neck, she simultaneously stood on her tip-toes and pulled him down to her. Her lips touched his, and she heard him groan low in his throat. Veronica took a step back and tugged him with her. Logan pulled away and looked her in the eyes, his question obvious. She smiled up at him, her eyes gazing at him adoringly. Logan kissed her and started to back her up toward the bed, his look so intense, it gave her butterflies. Without Logan's supportive arms wrapped around her, Veronica would have toppled onto the bed once the back of her knees met the mattress. Logan gently lowered her to the bed, and Veronica wondered if she had ever felt like this in her life. Veronica laughed as she scooted back to the center. The laugh turned into a moan when Logan crawled on top of her, their legs tangling, and placed a thorough kiss on her neck.

Veronica gasped as her eyes closed. Her arms wrapped around Logan's back and her hands moved up to run her fingers in his hair. "Veronica," He whispered. Veronica opened her eyes and looked into Logan's. He felt like she was looking into his soul. He could see every emotion she felt in her eyes. Happiness, excitement, nervousness. Something that looked a lot like love. "Veronica," he whispered again. She smiled. Her gaze flickered above his head, and after a moment, her eyes narrowed. Logan felt her stiffen under him.

Thinking he was moving too fast, and not wanting to push her too far, he moved to get off her. "I'm sorry," he started.

"No." Veronica said, holding him against her, and wrapping one leg around his hip to keep him in place. "Logan, don't move," she said, still gazing at the ceiling. He was confused, and moved to look toward where her gaze centered. "No!" she exclaimed. "Look at me. Come here." Grabbing his shirt with her fist and pulling him close.

Perplexed, Logan brought his face close to hers, and her hands came to rest on his cheeks. "Logan, I think there's a camera in the ceiling fan," she whispered. Logan jerked, his muscles ready to help him leap to his feet. Veronica's hands stayed put. "Look at me!" she said insistently, still whispering. His eyes met her, both of them feeling panic rise. "Did you know there's a camera in here?"

"No!" he insisted. What kind of sick games did his parents play?

She looked at him, assessing. "I don't know why that's there, but I'm guessing everything we are doing is ending up on some sort of tape," she pressed her cheek to his, concealing her lips and their conversation.

"I had no idea about this, I swear!" Logan stressed. He was so worried she wouldn't believe him. Their history was difficult, and the last year and a half, he'd given her no reason to trust him at all. He felt to his core, that he was at fault for her rape at Shelley Pomroy's party. He knew at any sign of betrayal, she could leave him.

"I know," she replied, emphatically. "I know you Logan. I know when you're hiding something, and I know when you're surprised. I trust you, remember?"

"All I want to do is protect you," he repeated his earlier sentiment. "Having us end up on a tape for some psycho's viewing pleasure is NOT protecting you." Logan tried again to move to get up.

"Logan, I don't want you drawing any attention to the fact that we're suspicious."

"How the hell can I continue to kiss you knowing someone-maybe my dad! Is going to watch us? Maybe he's watching us right now!"

"I don't think so," she said, rubbing the tense muscles in his back. "From what I can see, cords are concealed along the ceiling, and lead to that cabinet over there. I'm guessing that's where the recording equipment is. Kiss me a bit more before we move, then we'll get up, touch each other, kiss, and move, hopefully out of sight of the camera. Then we can check out that cabinet." She sounded so logical, so calm. Logan was not calm. Logan wanted to walk into the house, find his father, and beat the shit out of him for everything he has done. Least of which, possibly recording an intimate moment between him and Veronica.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He questioned, his whisper harsh against the skin of her neck.

"I'm not calm, not at all. But if that is a live video feed, I definitely don't want to draw attention to the fact that we know about it." Her fingers touched his cheek as they looked at each other. "Trust me. And kiss me."

He learned toward her lips. "I do trust you," he whispered, and kissed her gently.

Pulling back, he slowly got up, taking her hands in his and pulling her with him. They stood next to the bed and kissed again. Logan kissed her forehead and then pressed his forehead to hers. They linked their hands together and glanced around the room, trying to identify any other recording devices, while slowly making their way to the cabinet.

They opened it. And discovered an elaborate recording system. Logan stared, blankly. His horror evident on his face. Veronica looked at him, and understood his despair.

"Look at me," she whispered. "This is going to be okay, we'll get out of here, go back to that party, and figure out what to do from there. Maybe we could 'take a drive' and talk about this."

Once they stepped outside the pool house, Logan tugged on Veronica's hand and she stopped. He kept their hands linked as she looked at him. He took a step toward her.

"Veronica, I'm in love with you," Logan said.

She looked at him, and saw the love in his eyes. "The things guys will say to get passed second base," she replied grinning.

"Veronica…" he said.

Her expression turned shy. She felt shy, for the first time in what feels like years. "I'm in love with you, too, Logan."

Logan kissed her, desperately, and their arms found a way around each other. As close as they could possibly get. And she no longer had to wonder. She'd never felt like this.

"Now," she said, as the pulled apart. "let's go figure this out," She said.

They walked hand and hand back toward the main house, only taking their eyes off each other when necessary. Wanting to bask in the glow of their newly discovered feelings, while the camera stayed at the forefront of their minds.

Suddenly, Veronica's expression changed to one of horror. "What's wrong?" Logan demanded.

"Oh my God, Logan. I just had a horrible thought."

"What?"

"What if Lilly found that camera? What if finding that camera had something to do with her death? Did you ever have sex with her in the pool house?" She questioned without judgement.

"I've taken her to the pool house before, probably when I was drunk. I can't remember having sex there. But I'm sure we'd been in the bed together before."

"What if she found the camera and found tapes? What if she found something that someone wanted to stay a secret?"

Logan's expression changed quickly from one of confusion, to one of dawning realization. If she'd discovered tapes with someone having sex…his father? Did Lilly discover one of Aaron Echolls' many affairs? Did she find a tape of herself and Logan?

"I was just thinking about you, and about that vent you opened, and how Lilly used that same trick in her bedroom. If she found something, if she found incriminating tapes, where would she put them?" Veronica continued.

"We have to get over there. Should we call Duncan?" Logan asked.

"No! He stormed out of here when everyone discovered us, I think we're the last people he wants to hear from right now. Plus, we don't know what happened. This could mean nothing. I'm still not entirely sure Duncan wasn't involved."

"You're right." He'd been thinking about Duncan's diagnosis lately, as well. Violent episodes. He'd witnessed one, and it was like Duncan had been possessed.

"Let's go for a drive and think about this."

* * *

Inside, Aaron watched Veronica and Logan walk toward the house. They looked at each other in such a way that the love was blinding. His son was definitely hung up on the girl. He couldn't say it was entirely comfortable that the daughter of a private detective was so deeply involved with his son. But he'd always liked Veronica.

"Dad!" Logan said when they entered the room. "I do appreciate this sudden interest in celebrating my existence, but I want to take my girl for a drive. Is that alright?"

Veronica's look of adoration fooled Aaron. While he was positive it was purely affection for Logan he was witnessing, Veronica was immensely impressed with how calm yet jovial Logan's demeanor appeared. She let out a giggle when Logan wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him by her hip.

"Of course," Aaron said, completely unaware of the discovery they had made in the pool house. "It's a beautiful thing to see you happy, son," he said, and cuffed Logan on the side of his neck.

"Everyone! Logan and Veronica are leaving, be sure to get your goodbyes in!" Aaron stated loudly. Though everyone was still shocked by this unexpected development, they did as they were told and all shouted goodbye. Logan waved a sarcastic wave with his free hand, and pulled Veronica with him to the doors.

It wasn't long before the rest of the high-schoolers filtered out of the house, and Aaron was blissfully alone once again. He assumed Logan would be gone for the night, and grabbed his phone. He was sure he could get one of the girls to come over and help keep him company.

* * *

"What do we do?" Logan asked. The pair were in his SUV, driving aimlessly.

"I don't know. But I feel like this is somehow involved, and I feel a desperate need to check Lilly's vent. I know she would hide stuff there. I never thought about it, so I never told Dad or the deputies to look. I don't think they ever did, who would think to?"

Logan agreed. He brought Veronica's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know one thing, Veronica Mars. I love you. I'm so thankful you didn't jump to conclusions about me knowing about the camera, or thinking I'd take you to the pool house because of it."

Veronica looked at him. "We've known each other so long, Logan. I know you." She scooted as close to him as she could, keeping their fingers linked, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have such a bad feeling Logan. I'm scared."

"Maybe it's time to talk to your dad," Logan said, kissing her head.

Logan drove Veronica home, they approached the door to the Mars' apartment cautiously. Veronica's dad wasn't aware of the full extent of the last year of Veronica and Logan's hostile relationship, but he was clued in enough to her life to understand that the people who used to be her friends had turned their backs on her. Over the last year and a half, she had become moody, distant, and sarcastic. Using sarcastic humor to block the pain of losing her best friend to murder.

Keith was surprised to see them entering the apartment together, let alone holding hands. His eyebrows raised. "Veronica! You're home earlier than I expected." His gaze traveled to Logan's nervous face. "Why are you so nervous, Logan?"

"Dad, I have some things to tell you. Logan and I are dating," Veronica said in a rush.

Keith laughed, "Even if you weren't holding hands, I could tell by that look on Logan's face."

Veronica glanced at their hands, having forgot they were clasped tightly. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. Then looked up at Logan and laughed along with her dad. He did look terrified.

"Come on, Logan," Keith said. "Come have a seat, and let's talk about what you guys need to say to me. You're not pregnant, right?" He directed toward Veronica. "Because I won't be held responsible for my actions if you're about to tell me you're pregnant."

"You know me," Veronica said. "The conversation is great PLUS the sex is fantastic."

Logan started, horrified, choking on his own spit. Keith and Veronica laughed. "Look what you've done to the poor boy," Keith said. "You know that joke is not funny."

"I don't know, I think it is," Veronica squeezed Logan's hand reassuringly.

"Mr. Mars, Veronica and I have been dating for a few weeks. Since Duncan was missing, we decided to keep quiet about dating. We wanted to be the ones to tell him, we didn't want him to find out from someone else," Logan began.

"Okay…" Keith drawled out.

"Tonight, after having this absurd discussion with my dad this afternoon about how he doesn't even know my birthday, he decided to throw a surprise party for me. We didn't know about this, and walked into the party…" Logan's explanation slowed.

"Daddy, the point is," Veronica said, "No one was happy to learn about Logan and I, so we ditched the party and went to the pool house."

Keith's eyes narrowed, knowing he was dealing with a teenage hormonal boy.

"It's not like that, dad!" Veronica said exasperatedly. "It was too much to take to hear all the whispers about me being a skank, so Logan took me away. And while we were in the pool house, we found recording equipment and a camera in the ceiling fan above the bed. Dad," Veronica started when she saw Keith's face begin to turn red. "I need you to listen to me."

"Okay," Keith tried to calm himself.

"Logan and I were horrified. We calmly got up, and tried to inspect things without looking suspicious. I tried to find other cameras but didn't see any. And we left, trying to gracefully exit the party and come here. Dad, I have this terrible feeling. I'm wondering if Lilly found something she shouldn't there. I'm worried this had something to do with her death." Veronica's eyes filled with tears. "Lilly used to hide things in her vent. She would unscrew the grate and hide things she didn't want her parents to find. I want to go there, and find out if there is anything in that vent."

Keith was shaking his head. "Why would you think this had anything to do with Lilly?"

"The last day she was alive, we were together working the car wash," Keith noticed Logan's arm worked its way around Veronica's shoulders. He was surprised that it didn't cause him any discomfort. Veronica continued, "Lilly told me she had a big secret. What if she found those tapes and that was her secret? Maybe she discovered something someone didn't want discovered."

The implication was left unspoken. What if Aaron Echolls had something to do with Lilly's death? No one knew better than Logan that he was violent. All three of them glanced at each other, pondering the significance.

"You realize," Keith said, "this may lead nowhere."

"I know, dad. But I feel like I have to try."

"Maybe we could go over there, talk to Duncan. Try to explain this," Logan pointed to himself and Veronica, "and it would give us an opportunity to get into Lilly's room."

"Yes!" Veronica exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Logan. But what if Duncan finds out why you're really there and you destroy the friendship?" Keith returned.

"What if we include him, dad? What if we go there, explain our situation, and what we found in the pool house. I think Duncan thinks HE killed Lilly. I also think his parent's thought he killed her too, and they've covered it up. Maybe he wants answers as much as we do."

"I'm willing if you are," Logan said to Veronica.

"Do you think Duncan would react in a positive way?" Keith asked.

"I don't think so," Logan said. "At the party, he was obviously upset about Veronica and me, and he left."

"But we have to try, right, Dad? Logan?"

"I think we do, Bobcat," Logan said.

Bobcat? Keith thought. He suddenly wondered how serious Logan and Veronica's relationship was.

"How serious is this?" Keith asked, gesturing between the two.

"I love her, Mr. Mars," Logan said, fearlessly. He may be intimidated by Keith Mars, but he would never back down about his feelings for Veronica.

"Wow!" Keith said, clearly surprised by Logan's candor. Veronica was beaming. Keith hadn't seen her smile like that since before Lilly was killed. "I have to say, that was not the answer I was expecting."

"I want to keep her safe, I want to make her happy," Logan said, and all three of them became a little choked up.

"I want to make you happy, too," Veronica looked at him directly, and kissed his cheek. Unashamed of the affection she showed him in front of her dad. "I think we were both okay with hiding our relationship, but now that cover is blown, we are not ashamed. I think it would be a good idea to talk to Duncan. And I want to talk to him about our concerns, as well. Maybe he would help us. He's mad at us, right now, absolutely. But he loved Lilly. We all loved Lilly."

Keith and Logan nodded. "Let's go over there. See what we can do."

"Kids, be safe. If you find anything, call me immediately."

Logan and Veronica got off the couch.

"I love you, dad," Veronica said as they walked out the door.

* * *

The drive to the Kane residence was tense. Both Logan and Veronica were nervous for multiple reasons. Talking to Duncan about their relationship was huge, but also, what if they found something? What if they were finally able to have answers?

The house looked fairly deserted. In the driveway, Logan and Veronica noticed Duncan's car was beat to hell. It hadn't been like that at school, was it something he did in a blind rage after finding out about Logan and veronica? The nervousness doubled.

Hardly any lights were on. They rang the doorbell, and saw Duncan approach. He looked like hell, but he didn't seem angry. Sad, maybe.

He opened the door. "Come in, guys. I think we should talk."

"Duncan," Veronica started. "We didn't want to hide this from you. You were gone when this happened. We didn't want you finding out from someone else."

"And we sure as hell didn't want you to find out the way you did. I am so sorry, man. I would never have let you find out that way if I had known," Logan added.

Duncan looked at them calmly. "I can understand all of that. You two are two of the best people I know. Logan, you're my best friend. Veronica, I used to be closer to you than anyone else. This came as a huge shock to me, in fact, I've been through all the stages of grief about it, and every emotion imaginable in the last hour. But, in a way, I'm not surprised. There has always been some spark between you, and now that you're both available this makes sense." Duncan shocked the pair into speechlessness.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other, and back at Duncan. "I'm serious, guys," Duncan laughed. "This may take some getting used to, but I broke up with Veronica a long time ago. We're not together, and frankly, I've hardly been a good friend the last year. I believe you would have told me right away if I had been around. Or if you knew how to find me."

Veronica launched herself at Duncan and hugged him. He hugged her back, inconspicuously breathing in her scent, most likely for the final time. Logan joined the hug, Veronica sandwiched between the two boys. Old boyfriend and new. Her former enemy turned boyfriend and her former boyfriend turned almost-stranger. A sense of peace washed over her.

Veronica took a deep breath. "Duncan, there's something else we need to talk about…"

* * *

"You guys have great timing. My parents are out of town at a charity event in Lilly's name," they reached Lilly's bedroom. Left as a sort-of-shrine to the girl they used to know. After the investigation, Celeste Kane had made the room "presentable" to her standards, and watered down everything Lilly was. It was difficult for all three of them to be in the room.

Logan went directly to the vent, Veronica and Duncan standing anxiously behind him.

Time slowed. Veronica blinked, everything moving in slow motion as Logan loosened the screws. Finally, the grate was removed and it felt as though twenty minutes had passed while Logan reached inside the vent.

He did not come out empty handed. Three video tapes were in his hand. Veronica gasped, Duncan stared blankly, and Logan was in shock.

"We have to watch them," Veronica said.

Logan was horrified. What if they were tapes of him and Lilly having sex? It was one thing for Veronica to know they were sexually active, and quite another to see it.

"Let's go to my computer," Duncan said. "I don't like being in here too long."

Logan put the grate back on the vent, and followed his girlfriend and best friend out the door.

* * *

"Oh my god. I know what happened," Veronica said. Duncan and Logan looked sickly green. Logan ran for Duncan's bathroom, getting violently sick.

Logan just discovered that his dad was having an affair with his girlfriend. He discovered Lilly found the tapes. He could only assume that she took them, threatened Aaron Echolls, and paid for it with her life.

"Logan," Veronica cautiously approached him. She gently rubbed his back.

"He killed her, Veronica."

"Yes, I think he did," she said. "We need to get this to my dad. Maybe even meet him at the sheriff's office."

She dialed Keith's number. "Dad, we found the tapes. It's bad, dad."

* * *

Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls walked hand-in-hand into the Sheriff's office, Keith Mars and Duncan Kane following closely behind. Each of them sure the information they discovered tonight would change everything.


End file.
